<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guardian Demon by hefookinleftdaband</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075068">Guardian Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hefookinleftdaband/pseuds/hefookinleftdaband'>hefookinleftdaband</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game Grumps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Arin Hanson - Freeform, Demon Dan Avidan, Demons, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Other, dan avidan - Freeform, i guess its fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hefookinleftdaband/pseuds/hefookinleftdaband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost everyone has a guardian angel. Arin, however, got a slightly .... defective model. But that's not important. The annoying demon continues to fulfill his guardian duties. In his own way.<br/>(this is gamegrumps fanfiction BUT you can read even if you are not a fan)<br/>it's my 1st fic in english and 1st one on ao3, don't kill me for grammar and spelling, i'm trying, really</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Avidan &amp; Arin Hanson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guardian Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know english that well, don't kill me</p><p>correct me in the comments, I'm still learning</p><p>also, if you see some bullshit written between two slashes like that: /rozrzucone/ it just means that i forgot to change the word that I wasn't sure about from polish to english accidentaly. Idk, this may happen if I miss it while double checking so just comment and i'll fix it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arin was awakened by the smell of smoke and sulfur coming from the kitchen downstairs and the crash of falling dishes, accompanied by creative curses. The teen got up, still one foot in the dreamlands and sighed, like almost every morning. After all, it's hard not to sigh so much when your guardian angel is quite literally straight from fucking hell. The guardian regularly woke him up with his colorful language resulting from burning half the apartment by accident or on purpose ("Um? I was bored, ok?!"), being bad at Megaman or who knows what else. Finally, Arin broke free from Morpheus' arms and got out of bed, begging God for more patience as he prepared for the Dante's* scenes he was about to witness in his parents' kitchen.</p><p>"Hey Arin!" Standing in the middle of complete armagedon was Dan, smiling cheerfully (showing off all of his pyrania sharp teeth) flipping a suprisingly good looking pancake. He was wearing an old, blue apron Arin didn't recall seeing before (literally d e s t r o y e d with flour), ripped jeans and his favourite Rush t-shirt. His long tail with a classic cartoon-like spike was wrapped around his left leg. It always had a mind of its own.</p><p>"Dude, could you tone it down a little? And y o u ' r e the one who will clean this shit up. I don't have time to deal with this mess. I have things to do." Said Arin with a completely exhausted look on his face, sitting down on a chair by the table.</p><p>"Stop whining. You should be thanking me for making you this delicious breakfast. Also: I have shit to do too. Like... I don't know... Maybe being your guardian demon and making sure you don't get killed or something, because they fucked up in heaven so you're not getting anything better?! Now sit down and enjoy your meal." Said Dan slamming the plate filled with pancakes on the table.</p><p>'This is going to be a fun day' thought Arin.</p><p>-------------</p><p>"Dan, you're staying home today."</p><p>"No, I'm not."</p><p>"Yes, you are."</p><p>"I want to go. It's my job."</p><p>"You're my guardian and I'm saying you're staying here today."</p><p>"Exactly, I'm your gurdian. Not a pet."</p><p>"Still. You are staying here. Besides you are not really my guardian. You're just an annoying demon."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Arin felt guilty for what he said in the morning after Dan made him breakfast. Danny looked hurt. Arin knew that the young demon was really trying, besides it was not his fault that he was asigned to Arin by mistake. Sometimes it was just a bit hard for Arin to accept his guardian's... unique nature. He sighed for the 100th time that day, looking down on the messy doodles scattered all over his math papers. Boring, monotone voice of his teacher and his ADHD were making it really hard to focus.</p><p>'If only Dan was here...' he caught himself thinking. The annoying demon would probably only distract him from the lesson even more with his rambling about some 80's band or stupid jokes but hey, he wasn't going to understand anything his teacher would say anyway, so at least he wouldn't be dying of boredom. He was pulled from his thoughts by a bell. His savior. Arin shoved all of his stuff into his hot pink backpack and left the class practicly running.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Dan was sitting on a couch in the living room. His feet on a fluffy rug, hot cup of cocoa in his hand, Rush blasting from the speakers. He should be happy now. He wasn't. He could't stop thinking about what Arin said this morning. How he's only an annoying demon, not even a real guardian. That was true. But Dan WAS really trying his best to guard Arin, it was just his nature to mess around and piss him off from time to time. Suddenly, he felt someone's cold presence behind his back. He could tell it was someone or something powerfull, too cold for another guardian. His breath turned into fog. He froze, almost dropping his now cold cocoa. He heard dog-like panting.</p><p>Dan slowly turned around. Behind the couch stood a blond guy, cold blue eyes analizing his every move. He too, had a tail and horns. He was obviously older and more powerful than Dan himself, probably from a high position in hell, although he was dressed casually for a hell knight or something like that. The panting was coming from two huge dogs at his sides. One black, the other almost white. Their red eyes seemed to burn holes in him, their sharp teeth could probably rip him in half. Finally Dan broke the silence.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"My name is Felix. I am one of the Hell's officials. Crowley's messenger."</p><p>"Huh. And what does the Hell official is doing in Arin's house?" said Dan, trying to play confident, even tho he was shaking inside.</p><p>"You."</p><p>Dan gulped.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because of what you did, 16 years ago, few days after Arin Hanson's birth."</p><p>Dan froze. He always hoped noone would notice, noone would care. But here he was, with a Hell's official and his two hellhounds, talking about it in Arin's living room.</p><p>"I don't know what to say..."</p><p>"Listen..." Felix's face softened "You won't face any consequences for that incident, 16 years ago, with Jon and with the escape... I don't want to do this, but Crowley sent me and I have to at least try. Come to Hell with me. You belong in there. We'll get Arin a new, substitute angel and you will take a similar position to mine. You inherited this position from your father, we don't have anyone suitable to take it and we need more high positioned demons to manage the latest possesion problem. Hell is falling apart and we're looking for any help we can get. We need you" The black dog made a noise, like he was agreeing with its owner.</p><p>Dan fell silent. He could go home. He would have a good position in hell, where he belongs, but he would have to leave Arin. Maybe that would be better. Arin didn't like him anyways, Dan failed him. But at the same time, he ran from hell for a reason and leaving Arin behind... No. He matters to much to Dan. Demon fucked up his life a bit and he could't just l e a v e Arin there with some random substitute a n g e l he didn't even know...</p><p>''No. I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's ok. I get you. But I don't know how Crowley will take the news. I... I may have to come back or he could even send someone else, less understanding. But its your decision, I guess. You can think it over. If you change your mind, just perform the standard summoning ritual. My flower is a rose and my candle is cherry." Said Felix with something similar to pity on his face. He lowered his voice a bit and said "And... and if Crowley won't give up and send someone else, less friendly... summon me. I'll... I'll help. I feel like I have to."</p><p>"Wait, why would you want to help me? I just met you...?'' asked Dan, confused.</p><p>"Let's just say, I owe your father something." Felix winked and turned around.</p><p>"Edgar, Maya! Let's go." Felix called for his hellhounds, raising his hand. He murmured a few words in latin and opened a small portal, illuminating reddish light on the walls. Untill now Dan didn't even realize how late it got, sun no longer shining to the living room throu the window. Without looking back, Felix walked through the portal, the rift closing behind him, leaving Dan in complete darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know if some idioms exist in English language, so I'm gonna explain them just to be sure coz I'm often translating them very literally</p><p>*1 Dante's scenes- basically "disturbing" scenes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>